This proposal is designed to enable the Society for Epidemiologic Research to offer a Student Conference for a competitively chosen group of 12 students of epidemiology from U.S. medical schools and schools of public health. The conference topic will be Cancer Epidemiology and the program is being organized by the seven of the Executive Committee of the Society for Epidemiologic Research. The Executive Committee has extensive experience in organizing major scientific meetings, and the committee shares a broad background in epidemiological research in academic and governmental programs. The Conference will provide a significant benefit for many areas of epidemiological research: 1. students selected for participation will benefit from the broad-based critique which they will receive, and all students of epidemiology will benefit because the program and its presentations will provide an objective standard against which they can compare their own work; 2. the senior faculty chosen for the conference will benefit by being able to compare the performance of their own students with students from institutions offering training in epidemiology; 3. the Society for Epidemiologic Research will benefit by being able to further one of its primary goals - to encourage the professional development of students of epidemiology; 4. finally, the field of cancer epidemiology will benefit through the extensive cross-fertilization of ideas which occur by providing an opportunity for personal interaction between the student epidemiologists who are at early and formative stages of their careers.